


jessica is the winter soldier's mission

by billietwinkie



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jessica Drew - Freeform, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Winter Solider - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billietwinkie/pseuds/billietwinkie
Summary: The winter solider breaks in to jessica drew's house and violence ensues.





	

“your mission is jessica drew. Spider woman. she’s left hydra. we think she might be going to shield. your mission is not to kill her.” Alexander Peirce spoke at the Winter Soldier.  
  
\-------------------------  
Jessica was walking up to her house. it was small, but it was her new place. shield required her to change her address for safety reasons.  
  
as she opened the door, she felt a weird feeling creeping into her. like she was being watched or something. she quickly got inside and closed the door. it was midnight so her house was dark, eccept for the moonlight coming from the very few windows there were in the house. she didn’t turn the lights on just yet. she decided to check all the rooms in the dark to make sure noone was in her house. she hated feeling uneasy in her own home...  
  
the living room, bathroom, hallway, and bedroom were all clear.  
  
she went into the bathroom and removed her clothes. a hot shower felt nice on her skin. she still couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. weird. she began rubbing her wet skin with soap and water as quick as she could, and then felt silly trying to hurry up her shower just because of some stupid gut feeling. once all the soap was off, she remembered she forgot to check the kitchen. her stomach dropped. jessica felt even more dumb now.  
  
“who would break in and just hang out in my kitchen? so dumb, jess...” She thought to herself.  
  
shutting off the shower, she wrapped at small towel around herself. maybe a drink would calm her nerves. she exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. as she entered the kitchen her heart stopped. standing in the corner in the dark, there stood a dark figured man with a metal arm. the winter soldier. she knew him from hydra. his stare was intense as only the moonlight lit up half his body dimly. the black mask covering his mouth made him all the more menacing as he made his way towards jessica.  
  
she ran out of the room but didn’t get far before being tackled to the ground. her towel was ripped from her naked body.  
  
“what do you want from me?!” jessica screamed. it was then that she realized she could feel something hard against her side... in the front of his pants. was he hard?  
  
oh... his blue-eyed stare.  
  
“how did you find me? what do you want? don’t kill me, please!” she begged whilst attempting to fight him off. he was too strong.  
  
“shut up.” he was breathing a little faster now.  
  
he covered her mouth with duct tape. grabbing her wrists with his metal arm and holding them above her head, he used his flesh hand to spread her legs. a cold chill ran up her spine and she screamed, but her voice was muffled by the duct tape. he settled between her legs and began undoing his belt. the noise of his belt almost hurt her to hear. then she heard his zipper slide down and in the dim light of the moonlight she opened her eyes to see him withdraw himself from his pants. he was not small... roughly 8 inches in length, and very thick. he began stroking it slowly. precum slightly oozing from his tip.  
  
jess continued screaming and thrashing. still holding her down, he let go of himself and took out a knife, placing it to her throat. she stopped fighting. just then his metal hand let go of her hands and she kept herself as still as she could. she shook as his eyes roamed her body and he lightly traced his metal fingers down her body. when he made his way to the spot between her legs, he lightly traced her slit. she hated how good that felt. lifting his hand, he removed his mask and flung it across the room. he was very handsome, as his dark hair was a mess on his face.  
  
"alexander pierce said to tell you this is what you get for fucking with hydra. you're my mission." he growled, never taking his eyes off hers.  
  
he placed his dick at her enterence and began sliding it up and down her slit. he paused and looked up at her. he looked like he was remembering something. then he snapped out of it, got an angry look on his face, and thrust half way into her. jess screamed in pain, and tried to remain still. he tried to push further, but she was too tight for him. as he tried to push forward into her, he moaned. inching his way deeper, he felt her warm blood on his manhood. once all the way inside, he paused and looked into her tear filled eyes.  
  
"fuck…" he breathed. his cock was throbbing, and he was so close to coming already. he would fail his mission of humiliating her, so he remained still till he could calm down.  
  
"you're so tight around me…" he moaned, half in pleasure and half in pain. he slowly withdrew completely, and positioned himself so his head was between her legs.  
  
"the only way i can do this is to keep her wet" he thought to himself. he stuck his tongue out and pressed it to her slightly bloody enterance. he slowly licked her, pressing hard, all the way up to her clit. a moan escaped her.  
  
the winter soldier spread her pussy apart and began to lick her slowly with the flat of his tongue all the way from her hole to her clit. he repeated this process, slowly building speed as he lapped at her throbbing pussy. moans muffled by duct tape, her tears disappeared.  
  
"pierce wanted me to report your reaction." he said, as he got on his knees and ripped the tape from her mouth, then made his way back down to her pussy.  
  
"tell me how my tongue feels licking your wet pussy. tell me how it feels all over your pussy…" he breathed as he quickly began lapping at her cunt.  
  
"i'm gonna cum…" she moaned, fingers digging into his shoulder.  
  
he began licking her clit. he was an expert at eating pussy. her orgasm was building inside her, and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs.  
  
"bucky!" she screamed.  
  
he stopped. got on his knees again, and looked at her confused.  
  
"why do you shield agents always call me that?… who the hell is bucky?" he sounded confused and annoyed.  
  
"it's you! that's your fucking name! shield told me to steer clear of all hydra agents. you used to be shield but-" jess was cut off.  
  
"shut up! lying bitch!" he growled loudly. he took his shirt off and flung it across the room. "scream for me!"  
  
laying on top of her, he thrust his dick up into her roughly. she let out a scream, wondering if any help would even come. his thrusts were hard, and then he began quickening his pace. he closed his eyes and his flesh hand began to roam all over her stomach, chest, and then he lightly closed his hand around her neck whilst balancing his weight on his metal arm.  
  
for some strange reason, jess wrapped her arms around his torso and barred her head into his shoulder. probably to mask the pain.  
  
the feeling of her around his cock, and the feeling of her wrapped around his body felt amazing. it was his mission, but this feeling was familiar to him for some reason… when was the last time he fucked? instincts took over and he let go of her neck and placed it on her messy hair. his thrusts now angled upwards, hitting her g-spot. that earned him a moan from her lips and he felt her dig her nails into his back.  
  
"you like that, baby?" he smiled. where was this coming from? it was so unlike him, and yet so familiar…  
  
she began kissing his neck, causing him to growl in a low voice.  
  
he felt his orgasm drawing near. jessica moaned his name as her orgasm hit her hard. buckeye rode out her orgasm for a few minutes, keeping her moaning. then his own orgasm crashed through his body and he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. with his hard cock still inside her, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, breathing heavy.  
  
with one hand in his messy hair, and one hand running her fingers through his chest hair, she whispered to him "bucky…?"  
  
"who the hell is bucky?…" he whispered back. she gave no response.  
  
"it feels so good to be inside you like that." he whispered. he couldn't believe what he'd said.  
  
he got off her, put his shirt and mask back on, and walked towards the door. jess sat up on the floor and covered herself with the towel. right before he left, jess finally spoke.  
  
"someday you're gonna come back to shield and you're gonna be ashamed of what he made you do to me. i just want you to know that i forgive you bucky. even if you don't know who you really are yet… i forgive you."  
  
he shrugged it off, and left her on the floor. he had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
